This invention relates to printers such as line printers. In particular, it relates to a magnetic interference preventing device suitable for preventing the mutual magnetic interference between adjacent printing magnets adapted to drive their respective printing hammers.
In order to prevent character misregistration due to the mutual magnetic interference between adjacent printing magnets, a conventional printer employs a method in which printing magnets themselves free of magnetic interference are used. However, this method is disadvantageous in that such individual printing magnets are expensive.